Aishite
by HiroXK
Summary: A month has passed since Seimei's return and during this time the attacks from Ritsu's units have stopped. But when they suddenly start up again can Soubi and Ritsuka endure? What does Seimei want? And will Ritsuka and Soubi finally reveal how they feel about each other?
1. Regretless

Regretless

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Loveless

It had been almost a month since Ritsuka and Soubi found out about Seimei faking his death and returning. Ever since then the attacks from Ritsu's Units had suddenly stopped. Neither of them knew what Seimei's intentions were since he retuned nor did they know why the attacks from Ritsu's Units stopped. Whatever the reason the two didn't seem bothered by it. For it gave them time to focus on other things. For Ritsuka it meant focusing on school and on his friendships with Yuiko and Yayoi even his new friends Natsuo and Youji. It also meant focusing on his therapy sessions with his therapist . Yet most of all it meant focusing on a way to regain his memories to become his mother's 'Ritsuka' again. For Soubi it meant he could finish and catch up on some of his art projects for school and stop relying on Kio to help him finish. But most of all it meant he could relax and stop worrying about Ritsuka getting hurt by the other Units. But what killed both Soubi and Ritsuka it meant that the two of them saw each other less often. While it was true that they had spent the weekends together by just going to the park or watching a movie together it for some reason wasn't enough.

Ritsuka sighed as he stared out the window. He wished school would be over soon. He couldn't focus on Shinonome-sensei's lecture on math anymore. The only thing that was on his mind was Soubi and what he could be doing at the moment. "Aoyagi-san." Shinonome-sensei called. "Yes? Shionome-sensei?"  
"Could you please tell me the answer to the problem?" Ritsuka looked at the problem she had written on the board. It was a simple multiplication problem anyone could've done, 6x6. "36." Ritsuka said. "Yes that's right. Very good Aoyagi-san." Shionome sensei praised and continued the lecture. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of school. "Everyone please remember to study page 77 in your textbook for our kanji exam we are having Friday." Shionome sensei said as she began to erase the board. "Ritsuka-kun, you're so smart." Yuiko said cheerfully as she walked up to her friend.  
"It's just simple math. No big deal."  
"Do you want to come to my house today?" Ritsuka shook his head. "Ehhh why not Ritsuka-kun?"  
"My mother excepts me to come straight home. I'm sorry Yuiko."  
"Yayoi san do you want to come to my house?" Yuiko asked as Yayoi walked up to his two friends. "Yes. I'd love to come to your house." Yayoi said happily. "Well see you tomorrow Ritsuka-kun." Yuiko said as she and Yayoi walked in the direction of her house. Ritsuka watched as his friends walked away and soon walked in the direction of his house wondering what kind of mood Misaki would be in today.

When he finally got to his house, he reached in his pocket pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. As soon as Ritsuka opened the door he found his mother standing in the doorway with a look of scorn in her eyes. "You! Where is my son?! What did you do with my Ritsuka!" Misaki yelled as she grabbed her son by his wrist. "Mom it's me, I am Ritsuka."  
"Liar! You're not Ritsuka! You're just an imposter!" Misaki screamed as she threw a glass plate at his head causing him to wince in pain. "Mother, stop it's me."  
"Don't call me mother! You're not him! Get out!" Misaki screamed as she punched him in his face.  
"Stop, please." Ritsuka begged as Misaki grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed his wrist and left cheek. Ritsuka whined as blood began to come out of this wrist and cheek. Misaki then grabbed him by his hair and started dragging him to the door.  
"Get out! Get out! I want my Ritsuka not you! Get out!" Misaki said as she pushed her son out the door. Ritsuka was about to try and go back inside but his mother slammed the door in his face and locked it, leaving him outside. Ritsuka knew it was no use trying to go back inside for his mother would only try to hurt him again. 'It's all my fault she's like this. Oh why can't I be the old Ritsuka and remember?' As he thought those thoughts Ritsuka felt tears in his eyes but wiped them away. There was no use in crying. Ritsuka reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone Soubi had given him and texted, 'Soubi come and get me. My mother threw me out of the house.' Ritsuka sighed he waited for Soubi to respond.

Sou-chan! Are you listening to me? I was asking you what you wanted me to pick up for dinner today." Kio whined as his friend ignored him to check his phone. "I'm sorry Kio but I just got a text from Ritsuka." Soubi said as he checked his message from his little sacrifice. "What does that brat want now?"  
"Kio, don't call Ritsuka a brat. And just pick up some soba ingredients." Soubi said as he began to walk away from his friend. "Oi! Sou-chan, where are you going? You're not leaving me here alone at the market are you?"  
"I'm sorry Kio, but Ritsuka needs my help. You go back to my house and start cooking dinner without me. Have Natsuo and Youji help you."  
"Sou-chan wait!" But it was too late Soubi had already rounded the corner before Kio could ask what happened to Ritsuka.

It didn't take long for Soubi to reach Ritsuka's house or find the boy for he was sitting on his porch hugging his knees. "Ritsuka." Soubi said as he approached the boy. "S-Soubi." Ritsuka said as he went up to the man and hugged him. "Are you all right? What happened Ritsuka?"  
"Nothing. Mom just kicked me out." Soubi took a look at the boy and noticed he had a cut on his forehead, left cheek and wrist and that a bruise was starting to form on the right side of his face. It hurt him to see the one he loved and cared about in so much pain. "Did she do this to you?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka nodded and said, "But I'm okay now." Soubi sighed and said, "Let's go to my house." Ritsuka took Soubi's hand and walked with him to his apartment.

When they got to Soubi's apartment, Soubi reached in his pocket, took out his apartment key and opened the door. When they got inside, they found Kio cooking the soba, while Natsuo and Youji got out bowls for him to serve it in. "Sou-chan, you're back. Is Ritsuka okay?" Kio asked as Soubi and Ritsuka went to sit on the couch. "He's fine Kio." Soubi then turned to Ritsuka and said, "I need to bandage and clean up your wounds." Ritsuka just nodded. "Youji, please go fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom." Soubi instructed. The green haired boy scampered away and returned a few minutes later returned with the first aid kit. "Here you go Soubi." Soubi took the first aid kit from Youji, opened it took out bandages and some ointment. He then opened the ointment, and put it on Ritsuka's cuts. Ritsuka winced. "I'm sorry Ritsuka."  
"It's okay. It just stung a little that's all." Soubi put the onitment a way and then bandaged up Ritsuka's cheeks, forehead and wrist. Then pulled his sacrifice close to him and kissed his forehead.

"Sou-chan! Stop being a pervert! And help me serve the soba." Kio said as he switched the stove off. "Kio, I am not a pervert." Soubi said as he got off the couch to help serve the soba. "Ooh this looks so good. Who knew an old man like him could cook." Youji joked.  
"I'm not that old!" Kio spat.  
"Ooh Youji don't be so mean. He's still kind of kawaii." Natsuo teased. Kio blushed and tried his best to ignore the brat's teasing. As they all ate, none of them were aware that outside two people were approaching the apartment complex.

"So this is where Agatsuma, Soubi lives?" a black haired girl asked.  
"Yes Kumako. This is the place." Said the boy standing right next to her.  
"Then let get our mission started challenge them to a spell battle. Call out Agatsuma, Soubi and his sacrifice Aoyagi, Ritsuka." Kumako instructed. "Yes my love." the boy said as they continued to approach Soubi's apartment complex.

Meanwhile inside the apartment, the group had just finished the soba and Youji and Natsuo were washing the dishes. "Thank you for cooking Kio." Soubi said. "You're welcome. So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Sou-chan?" Soubi nodded as he dried and put away the dishes the zero pair had washed. Kio let himself out leaving the four of them alone. As the Zero pair and Soubi dried and washed dishes, Ritsuka soon realized he had no clothes to sleep in and change into for school tomorrow. "Soubi. I don't have clothes to sleep in or change into for school tomorrow."  
"It's all right. You can use a t-shirt of mine to sleep in and I'm sure Youji and Natsuo have some clothes you can borrow." Soubi said as he dried and put away the last dish. "That's right Loveless you can borrow some of our clothes. You'll look so kawaii in our clothes." Natsuo said. "He's already kawaii." Youji said. Suddenly, they all heard a ringing sound and each of them covered their ears as the ringing got louder. "Someone's fighter is inciting the battle system. We should go see who it is." Natsuo said. The others nodded and headed outside. When they got outside they saw a girl with black hair, and a boy with a buzz cut standing at the bottom of the stairs.

The girl looked at the four of them and said, "Loveless, Agatsuma, Soubi, we are Regretless. Tomorrow before the sun goes down meet us at the park. We challenge you to a spell battle. Do you accept?" Ritsuka looked at the pair in front of him and at Soubi who just nodded his head indicating that whatever Ritsuka decided he would follow. "I understand. We accept." Ritsuka said. The girl smirked and said, "We look forward to destroying you." With that they left, leaving Ritsuka and Soubi wondering what to expect from Regretless. But all their questions wouldn't be answered until tomorrow.


	2. Tatakai

Tatakai

Note: Thank you all for such nice reviews of Aishite. I really appreciate them. I never thought I could pull off a Loveless fic but thanks to the reviews I know I can. So thank you again. Now on we go...:)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Loveless

Ritsuka awoke the next morning to a pair of arms wrapped around him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see that Soubi had climbed into bed with him and had wrapped his arms around the boy, keeping him close to him as if Ritsuka would disappear if he didn't. Ritsuka smiled a bit and took his time to admire how calm and serene Soubi looked while he slept. 'He looks so peaceful. I like how he looks now. Other times when I look at Soubi he looks like he's in so much pain.' Ritsuka gently removed Soubi's hands from around him and sat up. He then stretched his back and then realized today was the day that he and Soubi would fight Regretless. It was then those words rang through his head. 'We look forward to destroying you.' Ritsuka shuddered as he remembered those horrible words. The way they said it was like they would have no regret in hurting him and Soubi. Of course they wouldn't. They were called 'Regretless' after all. Suddenly Ritsuka felt himself being pulled into a hug. Soubi was awake. "Good morning Ritsuka. Did you sleep well?" Soubi asked.

"Yes I did. Soubi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Regretless can't destroy us can they?" Soubi looked away from Ritsuka. Truthfully he knew that Regretless could destroy them, but he didn't want the boy to worry. "Don't worry. I will protect you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka sighed and said, "I know you can." Soubi looked at the clock. It read 6:30 AM. Ritsuka had school in a few hours. "Ritsuka you have to get ready for school. I'll wake Youji and Natsuo and see if they have clothes for you to borrow." Soubi said as he got off the bed and walked over to the couch to wake Youji and Natsuo. Soubi gently shook both boys and after a few gentle shakes the two boys sat up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. "What is it Soubi? Why are you waking us up so early?" Natsuo whined. "Yes why?" Youji complained. "Ritsuka has school today. Do you two have clothes he can borrow?" Soubi asked. "Yes. We have some clothes Loveless can borrow. He'll look so kawaii in them too." Natsuo said happily and scampered away to the clothesline outside to pick out some clothes for Ritsuka. A few minutes later Natsuo returned with some black pants, and a blue long sleeved shirt and handed them to Ritsuka. "Awww he'll look so cute in that outfit." Youji said as he admired the clothes Natsuo picked out for him. Ritsuka blushed as he took the clothes from Natsuo. "Thank you." Ritsuka said as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to change out of the t-shirt Soubi had given him to sleep in.

A few minutes later Ritsuka came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Natsuo had given him. "Youji look Ritsuka looks so Kawaii." Natsuo said as he went over to admire Ritsuka. "You're right. Soubi we may steal Loveless from you." Youji said as he slung his arm around the boy. Soubi shot the boys a nasty glare as he pulled Ritsuka away from them and held him close to him. "Ritsuka is not going to be taken from me so easily." Soubi said angrily. "Calm down Soubi it was just a joke." Ritsuka said. Soubi let the boy go and said, "Ritsuka would you like some breakfast before I we walk to school?" Ritsuka nodded. "What would you like?"  
"Anything is fine." Soubi smiled and then headed to the kitchen to make Ritsuka something to eat. As Soubi prepared food for Ritsuka, Ritsuka turned his attention to Zero. "Natsuo? Youji?"  
"Yes?" They said in unison. "Can another Unit destroy or kill another?" Natsuo and Youji looked at each other and Youji said, "We don't know but then again Nagisa sensei never ordered us to kill you and Soubi just to hurt and defeat you. But don't worry Soubi is a strong fighter, he won't let anything happen to you." Soubi set a plate with an omelet in front of Ritsuka, pat his head and said, "It'll be okay Ritsuka, I won't let Regretless hurt you. You can trust me. For now eat your breakfast and focus on school."  
Ritsuka finished eating his breakfast and handed his plate to Soubi who put it in the sink. Soubi looked at the clock again it was now 7AM. "Ritsuka let's be on our way." Ritsuka said goodbye to Natsuo and Youji as he and Soubi headed out the door.

The walk to school was silent but it was far from the awkward silence. Both Soubi and Ritsuka were wrapped up in their own thoughts, each wondering what the other was thinking. When they got to Ritsuka's school, Soubi embraced his sacrifice and said, "I'll be here waiting for you when you finish school."  
Ritsuka nodded and headed onto campus leaving Soubi behind.

When he got on campus, Ritsuka was greeted by none other than Yuiko "Good morning Ritsuka-kun." She said happily. "Good morning Yuiko. Where's Yayoi-san?"  
"He's already inside. C'mon let's go inside and find him." Yuiko said as she grabbed Ritsuka's arm practically dragging him along. Soon they found Yayoi in their classroom sitting in his seat reading a manga. "Goood morning Yayoi-san." Yuiko said happily as she and Ritsuka sat next to their friend. "Good morning Yuiko-san. Aoyagi-san." Yayoi said as he put down the manga he was reading. "What were you reading?" Yuiko asked. "Just this new manga I bought yesterday. I'll let you borrow it sometime Yuiko."  
"Thank you Yayoi san. Ritsuka-kun do you read manga?" Ritsuka shook his head and said, "No. I don't." As the three made conversation the rest of their classmates began filing into the classroom. Soon Shinonome-sensei walked in and began to write down the day's lecture on the board. Ritsuka sighed as he got up to go to his desk. 'School was going to drag on today just like it had yesterday. It would be hard to concentrate with a lot on his mind.'

School seemed to drag on forever just like it did yesterday. Once again Ritsuka could hardly concentrate on Shinonome-sensei's lecture on whatever the heck it was. "If you look at page 45 in the second paragraph the author talks about changes." Shinonome-sensei said. Ritsuka sighed as he tried to read the paragraph Shinonome-sensei was talking about. It was no use. All he could think about was Regretless and the battle he and Soubi would have against them. What kind of spells would they use? Would they really destroy them? Or worse kill them? All those questions rang through his head but none would be answered until later that day in the park.  
Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief. As he was making his way out of the classroom, Shinonome-sensei walked up to him and said, "Aoyagi-kun are you all right? You looked sad today."  
"Yes sensei I'm all right."  
"Are you sure? Did something happen between you and Agatsuma-san?" Ritsuka blushed at the sound of Soubi's name and shook his head and made his way to the front of the school to meet Soubi. When he got to the front he found Soubi waiting. Soubi looked at him and smiled. "How was school?"  
"It was fine." Ritsuka lied. Truthfully he wasn't really paying attention to school, he was focused on their battle with Regretless and how it would turn out. Soubi held out his hand to the boy and said, "Let's go to the park." Ritsuka looked at his phone it was 3:30. "Can we go to my house first? I want to check on mom." Soubi nodded and lead the boy to his house.

When they got to Ritsuka's house, Ritsuka told Soubi to wait outside as he went inside to check on his mother. When Ritsuka got inside he found that his mother was nowhere in sight. She was probably hiding in her room like she usually did. Ritsuka sighed as he went to the kitchen, grabbed the sticky note pad and scribbled a note to his mother saying he'd be home late that night. He then placed the note on the table in hopes that she would find it and not be angry with him when he came home late. Ritsuka then headed outside and locked the door. "Was she home?" Soubi asked concerned. "Yes but she was locked up in her room. I left her a note letting her know I'll be home late."  
"Let's go to the park now." Soubi said as he held out his hand to the boy. Ritsuka took his hand and they both walked to the park.

When they got to the park, the two of them sat on the bench, awaiting the arrival of Regretless. Suddenly they both heard ringing and they knew Regretless was approaching. Ritsuka covered his ears as the ringing got louder. Soon the blonde haired girl known as Kumako and the boy with the buzz cut appeared in front of them. "So you two actually showed up. I'm surprised considering the fact that I did say we were going to destroy you." Kumako taunted. Soubi and Ritsuka stood up and Soubi said, "You cannot destroy us. I won't let you." Kumako got angry and said, "Why you Agatsuma, Soubi you worthless no good Fighter I'll make sure that my Fighter Kaito annihilates you! Kaito-kun, my love let's destroy them now!"

"Yes love. I declare a spell battle." Kaito said.  
"I accept." Soubi said.  
"Systems engage!" Kaito yelled. Soon the park around them disappeared into darkness leaving the two teams to do their battle. Kumako and Kaito took each other's hands and said, "We are Regretless. Ones who don't regret anything in our lives."  
"Fire engulf them. Flames of 100 degrees ignite!" Kaito yelled. Flames surrounded Soubi and Ritsuka. "Counter! Reflect and send those flames back to them." Soubi said. The fire was sent back to Kumako and Kaito who both screamed in pain. "Pins, pin her down like a helpless little butterfly." Soubi said as he held out his hand. Pins shot up from the ground pinning Kumako's hands to the ground. She screamed in pain. "Kumako! Are you all right love?"  
"I'm fine Kaito just restrain Loveless. Double their damage!" Kumako yelled. "I understand. Restriction, restrain the Sacrifice." Kaito said. Chains began to surround Ritsuka and then shackled his wrists. Ritsuka winced. "Ritsuka. Are you all right?" Soubi asked.  
"I'm fine. Concentrate on Regretless." Ritsuka instructed. "Yes master. Lighting strike them down." Lightning struck Kumako and Kaito and chains shot up shackling Kumako's hands and Kaito's legs. Kaito fell to her knees and winced. "Kuma-chan." Kaito said as he went to her side.  
"I'm okay. Restrain Agatsuma-san."

"Restrict them both! Limit the target's movements!" Kaito screamed. More chains shot up and bound Ritsuka and Soubi by their necks. Ritsuka winced as his neck was shackled. "Ritsuka." Soubi said. He didn't know how much more of this the boy could take. "I'm fine." Ritsuka said. Truthfully he couldn't take much more hits and felt like he was about to collapse but he tried his best to endure. If Seimei could do it then he could too. "Now, Kaito that you've got them restrained use that spell!" Kumako instructed. "Right. 1000 needles slice their skin!" Kaito said. 1000 needles sliced through Ritsuka's and Soubi's skin causing blood to spatter everywhere. "Look Kuma-chan. They're bleeding." Kumako smirked and said, "How nice." Soubi looked over at his sacrifice blood stained that cute face he loved so much and the boy looked like he would pass out any second now. Soubi pulled the boy close to him and turned his face toward his, leaned down and kissed the boy on his lips. "Ewwwww! You're gross Agatsuma you filthy fighter!" Kumako yelled. Soubi glared at them, and said, "Now I'll show you brats something I know but you don't. Love spell. Collapse all walls around them." Lots of butterflies flew toward Regretless and started to cave in on them. "Defense. Shield." Kaito said. "No effect. You cannot defend yourselves." Soubi said. Regretless screamed in pain as they were defeated. "Defeat." Soubi said.

Soon things returned to normal. Ritsuka looked on the ground to see Kumako and Kaito knocked out. "What shall I do with them?" Soubi asked. "Nothing just leave them there." Ritsuka instructed. "Understood." Ritsuka looked at Soubi and saw that he was still bleeding from where the needles had hit them. "Soubi, you're hurt." Ritsuka said as he reached up and touched Soubi's face. "Don't worry I'm fine. Let's go home. We no longer have business with them anymore." Soubi said as he held out his hand to the boy. Ritsuka took his hand and walked with Soubi. As they walked Ritsuka wondered who else would they be facing. Would Seimei want to face them? And if they did face Seimei would they survive like they did today? So many questions and yet the one who had the answer they still hadn't heard from yet.


	3. Warning

Warning

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Loveless

"Seimei, what exactly do you want from your brother?" Nisei asked. Seimei smirked and said, "Isn't obvious Nisei." Nisei sighed and said, "No it's not."  
"I want everything from Ritsuka." Nisei shuddered at the way his sacrifice said the word everything. What exactly did that mean? Whatever Seimei meant by 'everything' Nisei knew that it woukd be his job to help him get it. "So what is your plan to get your brother?" Nisei asked. "Simple we'll have to take him from Soubi." Nisei looked disgusted at the sound of that Fighter's name. He was the absolute lowest of Fighters he had ever heard of. Having two sacrifices. Who did Soubi think he was anyways? And from what he observed while spying on Ritsuka was that Soubi seemed to be a bit of a pervert around the boy, gross. "You know Soubi won't let us take Ritsuka from him so easily." Nisei reminded. "Yes I know. But don't worry I told you all that I know about him, so we should have no problem taking Soubi out. For now Nisei I want you to send a warning to Soubi."  
"What kind of warning?"  
"Just let him know that if he can't protect my little brother I'll take him away from him."  
Nisei smirked and said, "All right, do you want me to beat the warning into him. You know just so it sinks in." Seimei shook his head and said, "Well have our battle with them soon." Very soon Seimei would have Ritsuka. All of him.

When Ritsuka got home after his battle with Regretless, Misaki was waiting for him with a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand. "Ritsuka why did you come home late! Do you know how worried I was about you! You ungrateful child! You're not my Ritsuka, he would never come home late! Give back me son to me!" Misaki yelled and slapped her son across his face. Ritsuka rubbed his cheek where his mother had slapped him and said, "I'm sorry mother."  
"Liar! Get out of my sight!" Misaki said and slapped him again. As Ritsuka headed upstairs Misaki hurled a vase at the wall and fell to her knees and began to weep. "Where is my Ritsuka?" She sobbed. Ritsuka wanted to tell her he was right there but decided just to go to his room. Once he was in his room, Ritsuka changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. Oh why can't I remember? He thought. Ritsuka sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and texted Soubi: _'Good Night Soubi. Go to bed please. *kiss*_'. He sent the text to Soubi. No sooner did he send the text, Soubi was quick to reply with: '_Good Night Ritsuka. *kiss*'._ Ritsuka blushed at Soubi's text and pulled the covers over him in hopes that sleep would overtake him. _'Baka Soubi. Now I'll never be able to sleep because of you.'_

The next morning, Ritsuka was woken up by the sound his alarm going off. He yawned as he reached over to switch off the device that had awakened him from his slumber. 'Damn today was another day of school.' Ritsuka climbed out of his bed, went to his closet took out a maroon long sleeved shirt, black pants and headed to the bathroom to change, brush his teeth and comb his hair. When he got in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror to see if the slaps he received from his mother left any bruises. They had. Ritsuka sighed as he opened the medicine cabinet, took out the bandages and bandaged up his cheek. He then put the bandages away and closed the medicine cabinet and changed his clothes. Once he changed, he brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. When Ritsuka finished he took one last look at himself before he finally headed out of the bathroom and downstairs. Once downstairs, he looked to see if his mother had made him breakfast. She hadn't. Ritsuka sighed she was probably locked in her room crying like she did on most days after she abused him. Guess he'd eat at school. Ritsuka then headed out the door, he hoped school would go by fast so he could see Soubi. As he walked to school Ritsuka wondered what Soubi was doing at that very moment.

Soubi looked at the canvas he was working on. Somehow his landscape looked, incomplete like something was missing but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. That's when it hit him, the one thing it was missing was a butterfly the creature he hated most. Soubi chuckled to himself as he began to sketch out the butterfly. Even though he hated butterflies because of their weakness and how fragile they were for some reason, Soubi always drew them in his art pieces. They sort of became his signature or 'specialty' as Kio had once said. Soubi finished sketching the butterfly and admired his landscape. Now with the butterfly, his drawing was complete, he could now focus on the painting and start work on his next project. A portrait of someone he cared about. Soubi had thought long and hard about this project when his professor had brought up the topic. He would paint a picture of his beloved Ritsuka. After all it was Ritsuka who he adored and truly loved and cared for. He smiled to himself as he moved his esal with his landscape picture out of the way, and went to grab his sketch pad. He then began sketching an outline of Ritsuka's body and smiled. Completely unaware that as he was sketching Zero had made their over to where he was sitting and were watching him sketch. "What are you drawing?" Youji asked. "Something for school. "Soubi replied. "What is it?" Natsuo asked.  
"Just a portrait of someone."  
"Who?" Both said in unison. Soubi ignored their question and resumed his sketching.

Suddenly, they all heard a ringing noise. Someone's fighter was initiating the battle system and was approaching their house. "I wonder who is coming this way." Youji said as he covered his ears. "Whoever it is, their frequency is strong. Soubi aren't going to call Ritsuka?" Natsuo asked. Soubi shook his head. "You're going to fight alone? After Loveless told you not to?" Youji asked. Soubi shook his head again. He had promised Ritsuka he wouldn't fight alone and this time he truly meant it. Soon they heard a knock at the door. Youji was about to answer it but Soubi told him to sit on the couch and stay put. "I'll go see who it is." Soubi said as he walked over to the door. Soubi opened the door and saw that it was a person he hated, Seimei's new fighter Nisei. "Nisei. What do you want?" Soubi said as he shut the door behind him so Zero couldn't hear their conversation. "You're quite rude aren't you Soubi. Not even a 'Hello Nisei'." Nisei taunted. Soubi glared at him and said, "I'll ask you one more time what do you want?" Nisei smirked and said, "I simply came here to deliver a message to you from Seimei." Soubi winced at the sound of his former sacrifice's name. "What is his message?"  
"His message is this, if you cannot protect Ritsuka then he'll have to take him from you. Understand?" Soubi clenched his fist at the sound of Seimei's message. "He won't be able to take Ritsuka from me. I won't allow him to. I'll protect Ritsuka even if that means giving up my life for him."  
"You had better protect that brat or else." Nisei threatened and was about to walk away when Soubi grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, turned Nisei around and punched him in his nose and said, "Don't call Ritsuka a brat!" Nisei wiped the blood that was now dripping from his nose and said, "You'll regret that Agatsuma!" Nisei then scurried away to avoid being hit by Soubi again.

_'Good riddance.'_ Soubi thought. Soubi headed back inside and found the Zero pair playing a hand held videogame of some sort. "So, Soubi who was at the door?" Natsuo asked as he looked up from the game. "Nobody." Soubi lied. "Nobody? Then why were you outside for so long?" Youji asked. "I was thinking." Soubi said as pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 3:30 and Ritsuka would be done with school in 10 minutes. "I'm going to pick up Ritsuka. You two stay here and behave yourselves."  
"We will." Zero said in unison. With that Soubi left his apartment and locked the door behind him and began to walk in the direction of Ritsuka's school. As he walked he thought about what he was going to tell Ritsuka. He had to tell him of Nisei's 'visit' and Seimei's message. He just didn't know how to bring it up or how his beloved Ritsuka would react but he had to tell him, he just had to.

Soubi finally reached the school, and stood at the front gate and waited for Ritsuka. As he waited, he thought about Seimei's message. The thought of having Ritsuka taken from him was such a painful thought. It was so painful that it broke his heart and shattered it to pieces.  
_'Don't think about it Soubi you don't want Ritsuka to see you in pain._' Soubi thought as he shook the thought from his head. Soon, the bell rang and Soubi watched as kids began to walk out of the front, gate. He watched kid after kid come out until he spotted the face of the boy he was waiting for. His little Loveless. 'So kawaii he looks today.' As Ritsuka made his way over to him Soubi couldn't help but admire how cute he looked when he walked. "Helloooooo Soubi-san." Said the pink haired Yuiko as she and Ritsuka came up to him. "Hello Yuiko-chan. Ritsuka."  
"Soubi." Ritsuka said. "How was school?" Soubi asked. "It was fine." Ritsuka lied. "So, Ritsuka-kun. Do you and Soubi-san want to come over to my house today?" Yuiko asked. Ritsuka shook his head and said, "Maybe next time Yuiko. I want to talk with Soubi alone." Yuiko looked saddened and said, "All right, well I guess I'll see you two later." As Yuiko began to walk away, Ritsuka took Soubi's hand and said, "Let's go for a walk."  
Soubi smiled and said, "Okay."

For a while the two walked in silence until Soubi said, "Ritsuka."  
"Yes Soubi? What is it?" Soubi hesitated a bit before saying, "Something happened today." Ritsuka grew concerned, "What happened today? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Tell me, what happened right now Soubi and don't lie to me. You promised you wouldn't lie to me anymore."  
"Yes Ritsuka. Today, Seimei's new fighter Nisei came to see me." Ritsuka shuddered at Nisei's name and said, "What did he want? Did you two fight?"  
"No, we didn't fight. He just came to deliver a message from Seimei."  
"What was Seimei's message?" Soubi looked at Ritsuka his eyes were full of worry and concern. He didn't know if he could tell Ritsuka Seimei's awful message. "Soubi?" Ritsuka said. "He said that if I couldn't protect you, he'd take you from me." Ritsuka couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his brother say something awful like that? Just the very thought of being separated from Soubi the man he had grown to care about and possibly love, made his heart ache. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's waist and hugged him. "He can't do that. Can he? Why would he want to do such a thing?" Soubi embraced the boy, pulled his head up so that he was looking at him and said, "I won't let him take you. I promise." Soubi then planted a kiss on the boy's lips as a way to reassure the boy that it would be all right and as long as he was his fighter he wouldn't let Seimei or anyone else for that matter take Ritsuka from him. He just wouldn't.

**Thank you all so much for the nice reviews. You really have no idea how much I appreciate them. I'm so glad y'all like my story. I will continue this for sure. On a side note, sorry chapter 3 took so lonnng to get out, it took so lonng to write. Anyway Thank you all for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can :).**


	4. Fearless

Fearless

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Loveless

_'Soubi!' Ritsuka screamed as the man he cared about began disappearing before his very eyes. One minute he was hugging Soubi the next thing, he knew Soubi was fading and disappearing right before him. 'Soubi...' He cried again until finally Soubi disappeared completely. Ritsuka fell to his knees, and began to cry. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? Why was it that as soon as the boy began to care about, possibly even love Soubi that he began to disappear? It was all because of Seimei and his awful message. He would take Ritsuka away from Soubi. Why Seimei? Why?'_ Ritsuka shot up from his bed panting, sweating and shaking with fear. Another Nightmare. Ever since he had heard Seimei's message, he had been having nightmares about Soubi disappearing. Even though Ritsuka knew it was just a dream, it still felt so real. Like Soubi was actually in front of him disappearing and leaving him all alone. Ritsuka felt himself tear at the word alone, he didn't want to feel that anymore. Ritsuka sighed as he lay back down and pulled the covers over himself and tried to go back to sleep. _ 'At least tomorrow was the weekend and he could spend as much time with Soubi as he wanted.'_

The next morning, Ritsuka was awakened by a text from Soubi. _'Good morning Ritsuka. What do you want to do today?' _Ritsuka smiled at Soubi's text and sent a response: _'Let's go to the park today, and make memories.' _No sooner had he sent that text, did Soubi respond with: _'Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes.'_ Ritsuka blushed at Soubi's text as he climbed out of his bed and went over to his closet to pick out some clothes to wear on his outing with Soubi. Once, Ritsuka was dressed, and ready to go, he then grabbed his digital camera off his desk and headed downstairs. When Ritsuka got downstairs he saw his mother sitting in a chair with her head resting on the dining room table. She was asleep. Probably exhausted from crying all night. Ritsuka wanted ever so much than to put his arms around her and hug his mother. But he knew if he did that, Misaki would wake and would abuse him like she did last night. He sighed as he took one last look at his mother before finally heading out the door.

When Ritsuka got outside, he found Soubi standing in front of his house. "Soubi." Ritsuka said as he walked up to him. Soubi smiled and said, "Ritsuka. Shall we go to the park?" Ritsuka nodded as he took Soubi's hand. As they walked, Ritsuka couldn't help but look at Soubi from time to time to make sure Soubi wasn't going to disappear. "What's the matter Ritsuka? You keep looking at me. Is it because you find me cute?" Soubi asked while smiling. Ritsuka blushed at Soubi's comment and said, "Baka Soubi don't say things like that." Soubi smiled at the boy. He was so cute when he was embarrassed that Soubi couldn't help but tease him once more. "I think you're cute Ritsuka." Ritsuka blushed and said, "Baka." Soon they came to a bench and sat down. Once they were sitting, Ritsuka took out his digital camera and snapped a photo of him and Soubi. Soubi smiled as Ritsuka took a hold of his hand. They took many more photos, each different from the next and showing different sides of the person. Ritsuka smiled as he looked through all the photos. More memories. He thought. Soubi and Ritsuka soon sat down on the bench again. Soubi smiled as he took the boy's hand in his and began to message the back of the boy's hand. Ritsuka blushed at Soubi's gesture but didn't pull his hand away. People who walked past them stared at them and even whispered to one another at how inappropriate it was for a boy of 12 to be sitting on a bench holding hands and cuddling with an earless adult. Ritsuka heard some of their remarks and he was sure Soubi had too with the way he kept glaring at the people who passed. "It's okay Soubi." Ritsuka said as tilted his head up and kissed the older man on his cheek. Soubi smiled and returned the boy's gesture by kissing his hand. It didn't matter what people thought the only thing that did was the fact that Soubi was with Ritsuka and not disappearing like he was in those nightmares.

As Soubi and Ritsuka sat on the bench together, they were completely unaware of two boys that had been watching them from a bench on the other side of the park. "Is that them Haruto?" A blue haired boy asked the black haired boy sitting next to him. Haruto took the binoculars that his partner was holding from him, put them up to his eyes and took a look at what his partner was looking at. "Yes, Kai. That is Agatsuma, Soubi and his sacrifice Aoyagi, Ritsuka." Haruto said and put the binoculars down. "Shall we go over and give them a proper 'greeting' before challenging them to a spell battle." Kai asked. Haruto nodded and said, "We will in a moment but first let us stay like this a little while longer Kai." Haruto said as he leaned in toward his partner and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Kai blushed as he and Haruto parted. "I love you Haru-chan." Kai said. Haruto smiled at his lover and said, "I love you too Kai-kun. Let us go over to Loveless and Soubi and introduce ourselves." Kai smiled and said, "Okay Haru-chan. Initiate the battle systems."  
"Yes, master." Haruto said as he and Kai stood up and began to walk over to Soubi and Ritsuka.

"Soubi let's leave, we made enough memories here." Ritsuka stated. Soubi smiled and said, "Okay Ritsuka. Where do you want to go now?" Ritsuka thought for a moment and said, "Let's go to your house and spend time there for a little while."  
"Okay." Soubi said. As he and Ritsuka got off the bench, and got ready to leave they suddenly heard the familiar ringing noise as a fighter unit was getting closer to them. Ritsuka wondered who it was this time. Suddenly they saw two boys coming up to them. One boy had really long blue hair and grey eyes and was dressed in a black trench coat the other had shaggy black hair, green eyes and also wore a black trench coat.

"Loveless and Agatsuma, Soubi we are Kai and Haruto. Together we are Fearless and we challenge you to a spell battle. What is your answer?" Haruto said. "We accept." Soubi said. "I declare a spell battle. Battle systems engage." Haruto said. Soon, the area surrounding the four grew dark as the spell battle started. Haruto and Kai joined hands and said, We are Fearless. We fear nothing and strike fear into our opponents." The lovers let go of each other's hands and got ready to battle Soubi and Ritsuka. "Haruto remember what sensei said if we restrain Loveless their damage will double. Strike down the sacrifice." Kai ordered. "Yes master, 1000 needles strike the sacrifice. Pin him down!" Haruto yelled. 1000 needles made their way toward Ritsuka but before they could hit him, Soubi held out his hand and said, "I won't let you hurt Ritsuka. Shield defense." A giant bubble surrounded Ritsuka and Soubi protecting them from the needles. The needles bounced off the shield and fell to the ground. "Haru-chan concentrate." Kai instructed. "Wind, knock our opponents back. Send them flying." Soubi said. A gust of wind blew sending Fearless backward, each boy smacking into one another. "Kai, are you all right?" Haruto asked as he helped his lover up. "Yes I'm all right but you need to restrain the sacrifice."  
"Right. Restriction, restrain the sacrifice!" Chains flew up and Ritsuka's wrists and neck became shackled. Ritsuka winced in pain. "Ritsuka." Soubi said. "I'm fine Soubi. Don't worry about me. Take care of Fearless."  
"Yes. You two brats are finished. Thorns from rose bushes strike them." Soubi said. Thorns flew at Fearless, and cut open their cheeks and trench coats. Fearless winced as blood began to drip from their cut up cheeks.

"How dare you! Cut up my boyfriend's beautiful face!" Kai whined as he examined Haruto's face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Kai. You guys will be the ones defeated! 1000 volts of electricity strike our opponents down!" Lightning pierced through the sky and struck both Soubi and Ritsuka. Ritsuka fell to his knees and winced at the pain shooting through his body. "Ritsuka." Soubi said in concern as he turned to look at his little sacrifice who was now on the ground shaking. Soubi knew he had to finish this now, Ritsuka wasn't going to be able to take any more hits like that. He went down to his sacrifice's level and pulled his chin up so that he was looking straight into his eyes. "I love you Ritsuka." Soubi whispered before placing a kiss on the small boy's lips.

Soubi stood up turned to Fearless before saying, "You two brats claim to love one another but don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Don't insult us like that Agatsuma! Of course we know the meaning of love!" Kai shouted.

"Calm down Kai. Don't let him psych you out like that, he's just playing mind games with you." Haruto said.

Soubi smirked and said, "You may think you know the love spell but you don't and I know something you don't know. Love collapse all walls around them." Thousands of butterflies surrounded Fearless and were closing in on them. "Defense!" Haruto shouted as he tried to make a shield to protect him and Kai. "No effect. Collapse all defenses." Haruto and Kai screamed as the butterflies surrounded them and crushed all their defenses.

"Defeat." Soubi said as the battle system stopped. The park around them reappeared as the battle ended. Haruto and Kai lay near each other each exhausted and worn out from battle. Soubi picked up the two boys and placed them on the bench. He then turned to Ritsuka who was still on the ground shaking. "Ritsuka are you all right?" Soubi said as he kneeled in front of the boy. Ritsuka nodded and said, "I'm okay." Ritsuka tried to stand but fell forward into Soubi's arms. "Ritsuka." Soubi said as he caught the boy before he could hit the ground. "I'm...okay..." Ritsuka managed to say before he passed out in his fighter's arms. Soubi stood up and carried the child. He had to take Ritsuka to his house, he had to nurse him back to health. _Just hang in there Ritsuka. We'll get home soon."_

**A/N****: I apologize for this getting out so late. I was just so busy with school and exams and stuff. On top of all that I was thinking about what i wanted to say. But now luckily it is summer and I can work on this until school starts up again in August. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have more soon. Thank you all for the reviews I love that you all love this so much. Will update as soon. :)**


End file.
